


The Kiss (Take Two)

by ArchangelAzrael



Series: Another Day With You [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Inception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelAzrael/pseuds/ArchangelAzrael
Summary: "Hey, Arthur?" Ariadne says as he picks up his suitcase."Yeah?"She ducks her head, tugging her sleeve. She's probably blushing. "Why did you kiss me? In the dream."





	The Kiss (Take Two)

"Hey, Arthur?" Ariadne says as he gets his suitcase.

"Yeah?" He begins walking to where Eames is grinning, listening to Cobb intently.

Ariadne follows. "Why did you kiss me? In the dream."

One eyebrow rises. "I thought the projections would ignore us."

"I get that. It's just...Why did you think it would work?" She says, tugging at her sleeve.

He turns on his heel to face her, exuding business. "It's natural to look away from intimacy."

He looks at Eames, who's mouthing to him, _"_ _Darling, y_ _ou're brilliant!"_

Arthur ducks his head, blushing. "It also worked for me before."

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Cobb telling Eames all about Arthur's zero gravity kick, but alas, I could only slightly imply it here.


End file.
